callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pipeline
For the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map, see Pipeline. The Pipeline is the fourth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn near a pipe. Go inside and take a left. Keep going until you see a hole on the left side. Look down, and watch a halftrack drive up. They'll notice you no matter what, so open fire as soon as you see them. When they've ran off, keep going until you see a corner. Let your allies go ahead, because they'll get shot up and so will you if you follow them. Once you stop hearing banging metal, continue. The troops on the ground will try to take potshots at you, but it won't hurt a lot if they hit you. Keep going, and if you want to, taking shots at the guys on the ground. When you get to a fork, turn left. Going right is a dead-end. As you go, look n the bottom left and right sides. There are troops on both sides (left has some guys near a fire and right has some guys behind a barrier), so ope fire if you want some action. Otherwise, continue until you see a dead end. There's a path near on the right, so go in it. This time, there's a mortar crew that you can fire at. Taking them out would be really nice for your allies, even though it doesn't affect anything, gameplay-wise. Be careful when you get near a hole on the right side; a scripted grenade will be thrown into your pipe, so get close enough to the hole so that the grenade is thrown, the get back ASAP. When it blows up, keep on going until you reach the end. Image:pipespawn.png|Spawn Image:pipetroops1.png|The first troops you'll see inside the pipe. They'll see you no matter what, so open fire as soon as you see them. Image:pipetroops2.png|The troops you didn't kill will be here. Image:pipeshotup.png|If you follow your allies past the curved corner, you're gonna get killed with them. Image:pipefork.png|The fork. Image:pipetroops3.png|The troops on the right just past the fork. Image:pipetroops4.png|The troops on the left just past the fork. Image:pipewriting.png|Follow where the writing is. Image:pipetroops5.png|Take out the mortar crew for the sake of your allies. Image:pipetroops6.png|The last set of troops. Image:pipegren.png|The scripted grenade is thrown here. Be careful! Image:pipegettingout.png|The end of the pipe section. Taking the Station You'll now be in a large train depot. On the right side of the building is a depot filled with SVT-40s, PPShs and RGD-33 grenades. Pick up what you need, then head through the right door into a trench. STAY CROUCHED! There's an MG42 in a nearby tower, and he'll tear you up if you decide to get up. Even when you're crouched he'll do damage, so don't be surprised if you go into "critical" mode once or twice. There's a scoped G43 in the trench, so pick it up if you want it. This time, there will be another G43 in the map, so expect to find more ammo. Keep going through the trench until you see a slope. Go up it and take a right. When you're near the station, flank it from the right. Take out the gunners at the front first, then toss a few grenades inside to take out some troops. If you want to, you can snipe the gunners with your rifle, then attack the troops with your SMG. When you feel it's safe, get inside. Keep going forward and check corners in case there might be troops behind them. When you see a room on the opposite side, toss a few grenades in there to take out the troops. Go into that room and go up the stairs. There's usually a troop on the stairs, so be careful! When you get up the stairs, you'll be in the tower that had that PITA MG42 from earlier. Throw a few grenades in there, then go in and wipe out the survivors with your SMG. Image:pipesuppliesanddoor.png|Supplies on the right side of the room you get out of. Image:pipetotrench.png|To the trench. Image:pipeg431.png|The first scoped G43. It's inside the trench. Image:pipeexitrench.png|The slope on the right side will get your out of the trench. Image:pipegoingright.png|When you get out of the trench, go right and approach the train station. Image:pipegoingtotower.png|Go straight to enter the tower. Image:pipetower.png|Inside the tower. Throw a few grenades to surprise them. Defending the Station Now that you've taken over the station, you've gotta defend it. Go to the opposite end of the MG42 and face the windows. Troops will be coming in from both sides, so you need to stay alert. In addition, some troops will be carrying MG42s, so keep an eye out for them. They'll make you miserable if you let them set up. If you hear any gunshots under you, check it out, because that might be troops coming up the stairs, ready to get you. Don't go outside unless you wanna die. The invasion will be over when a tank bursts through a warehouse on the left. You'll have to go form the tower and place a bomb on it. When you get down the stairs, the station will likely have troops everywhere. Toss a few grenades to take as many out as possible, then get the rest with your SMG. You might have to retreat a few times, because the troops like to throw grenades at you. When the station is clear, go o the right of the boxcars and go forward towards the tank, taking out anybody near you. When you get close to the tank, throw a smoke grenade so that the tank doesn't see you when you rush it. When the smoke screen is up, rush the tank and place a bomb on it. After it gets blown up, run to the left of the warehouse and toss a few grenades over the sandbag barrier. Get back to the right and go through the opening the tank. Keep going forward until you see an MG42 gunner to your left. Snipe him, then take control of his MG42 and wipe out everybody that was on the left side. When the area is cleared out, go behind the MG42 to grab ammo for the SVT-40 and PPSh, then go outside. Image:pipedefending1.png|Defend the station from the tower. Image:pipedefending2.png|Run outside and fight them there if you wanna make things really hard on yourself. Image:pipemess.png|Getting out of the tower to destroy the tank can get pretty hairy because of all the troops on the lower floor. Image:pipetank.png|The tank. Throw a smoke grenade in front of it so that it doesn't detect you while you're running up to it. Image:pipewarehouse1gunner.png|The gunner inside the warehouse. Image:pipewarehouse1supplies.png|The weapons behind the gunner. The Objectives You'll be able to take out two enemy hardpoints and an ammo depot in any way you choose. The ammo depot is in the center of the area and will give you trouble if you try to hit the hardpoints, so take it out first. The Ammo Depot From the end of the warehouse, take a left until you see some troops hiding behind a steel barrier. Flush them out with a grenade, then finish them off with your SMG. Go forward, tossing a grenade at the hole in the depot on the right. There's a troop that will try to snipe you there, so you should take him out ASAP. Keep following the wall until you see an opening. Look in, and you'll see troops almost right next to you. Mow them down with your SMG, then go up the stairs on the right. There's a scoped G43 to the left of the stairs, so grab it if you want it. Take a right, and you'll see a ton of troops hiding behind mailboxes. Since you won't have enough grenades to flush all of them out, get into the room to draw them out, then go back and mow them down with the SMG. When you're done with the room, take a right and you'll see that there's another mail room. This time, go to the far right and run down the columns while looking for troops. After clearing out the mail rooms, run back to the first mail room and take a right. You'll be in a small room with a few troops. Take them out, and the area will be cleared. Image:pipetodepot.png|Going to the depot. Image:pipegrenhere.png|Throw a grenade here to get the sniper off your back. Image:pipedepotentrance.png|The entrance to the depot. Be careful, there are two troops just past the entrance. Image:pipeg432.png|The second scoped G43. Image:pipedepot1.png|Inside the depot. Image:pipedepot2.png|The right mailbox room inside the depot. Hardpoint A (For the following sections, if you have the scoped G43, snipe the defenders as you're approaching the hardpoint, especially the MG42 gunners. If you don't have one and want it, you can pick it up in the ammo depot) Go back to the entrance you used, but this time go forward until you see troops firing MG42s. Throw a smoke grenade in front of them, then go left (when the smoke screen is up) until you see a trench. Jump in it and begin mowing down the troops in it. They'll throw grenades at you, so be prepared to move back. When the trench is clear, move up and mow down everybody with your SMG. That will take care of Hardpoint A. Image:pipetrench.png|Going into the trench. Hardpoint c Now for Hardpoint C. From A, head straight until you hear MG42 gunners across from you open fire. Toss a smoke grenade near them. When the screen is up, run to either their left or right side and mow them down with your SMG. Then, go up and mow the rest down. Image:pipetohpc.png|Going to Hardpoint C from A. Image:pipehpc.png|Mowing down the troops in Hardpoint C. Exit After taking out all of the objectives, go to where your allies are. You'll exit the map when you reunite with them. Image:pipeexit.png|The exit. Trivia * The building you end up in after traveling through the pipe in the beginning of the level, bears a strong resemblance to Warehouse 2 in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map Pipeline. * Completing this mission and the previous mission will get you the "Veteran of Stalingrad '42" achievement on the Xbox 360 version. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer